iPod
by Limes-Will-Conquer-The-World
Summary: near is told lights newest secret-that he is going to marry teru. as light is arranging to tell teru he discovers something else. will near live to tell the tale? ok crap summary. pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Near and Light are walking around at a random river in I-Haven't-Decided-Where-Just-Yet. They are just walking.

Light had arranged to meet Near. He had something to talk to him about.

"So, umm, Light, what did you want to talk to me about?" Near said nervously. "Huh?" Light replied. "Light!!" Near yelled, "Turn off your iPod!!" "Oh, sorry Near." Light apologised quickly.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk to me? Spill it!" Near demanded. He was getting sick of Light being nervous all the time.

Light sighed. "Near, I have something to tell you." Near interrupted him. "I already know you are gay."

"No, Near. It's not that." Light only just managed to reply through laughter. "Well, what then?" Near was very inquisitive.

Light was silent for a small while. "Near, I am going to ask Teru to marry me." Near was shocked. After a few seconds he recovered. "You should tell him now!" Near's speech was almost too fast to understand. "But I don't have a phone. And I don't know what to say." Light's reply was nervous. "You can use mine! Say what you like. I'm sure Teru will agree." Near said hurriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the phone rang, Near thought things through. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get Light to tell Teru straight away. Teru might freak out. Oh no, what have I done?_ Near thought worriedly. He hoped Light wouldn't notice.

As usual, when Near got nervous, he said whatever was in his mind without thinking it through. "Light, can I borrow your iPod?" Light looked at Near quizzically and handed over his iPod.

Also as usual, Near felt silly saying whatever was in his mind without thinking it through, but this time, after thinking about it, he was proud of his accidental quick thinking.

CHAPTER 3

_Great work!_ Thought Near._ I love you, my little albino brain! Music will distract me from my mistake! I can just listen intently to the music and appear relaxed. Light won't suspect a thing. Oh, how clever I am!_

Of course, this last thought was a common one for Near. He switched on Light's iPod and realised something strange. Light's iPod was red. Light's least favourite colour.

Then Near realised something else. He rubbed the iPod and the red smeared away staining his fingers. Lime green was the iPod's new colour.

"Uh, Light, whys..." Near stopped himself. If he was correct {as he usually is} it was best to pretend not to have noticed. If he was right Light learnt a lot from his Uncle B. Near would have to be very careful.

CHAPTER 4

"What do you mean 'whys...'?" Near started to panic. He had to improvise. He zoned out and concentrated on the music. It was difficult though because he hated the song. Solution? He swapped songs. _Ahh..._ he thought. _That's better._ The lyrics pounded in his head.

"When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, 'Son when, you grow up, would you be, the savoir of the broken, the beaten and the damned?' He said 'Will you, defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?"

Through the voice of Gerard Way, Near couldn't hear Light yelling at him. Near started to think of a plan.

CHAPTER 5

As the song came to a close, Near put his plan into action. Light was still yelling at him. "Listen to me Near! Don't you dare ignore me!" Stuff like that.

Near thought _Light you are wasting your breath_, but he said "Can I please have my phone back, please?" Near interrupted as politely as possible.

Light looked taken aback. "Why should I give it back? You've been ignoring me!" He was yelling. Near started to worry. "Because it belongs to me." Near said calmly.

"Have your stupid phone back!" Light screamed at him. He was in a rage, whereas Near remained calm. Light threw Near's phone to the ground and ran away.

Near called after him. "You forgot your iPod!" but Light didn't even glance back. Near picked up his phone and dialled Teru's number.

CHAPTER 6

Teru answered almost immediately. "W-who is it?" His voice was shaky. "Don't worry Teru, it's me, Near." Near's voice seemed to calm Teru. "Oh thank kira, it's Near. I'm so glad it's you!" Teru's voice was no longer shaky. "Teru, what did Light say to you?" Near was starting to worry, but kept his voice monotoned. "Near, there's no time to explain! Come to my house! Quickly!" Teru hung up.

Near knew there was no time to walk. Or to run for that matter. He called a taxi and couldn't stop fidgeting. He wondered why Teru's voice was so urgent.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 7

Near got there just in the nick of time. "Near!!!!!!" Teru and Light screamed simultaneously, but not for the same reasons. Light in shock and Teru in relief.

"He…" Teru started, but Light interrupted, "SHUT UP! DON'T SAY A WORD!" He pushed a gun to Teru's temple.

Near took a step forward. "DON'T MOVE! I'LL DO IT! I'LL PULL THE TRIGGER!" Light said as he pointed a second gun at Near with a crazed look in his eyes. It reminded Near of the last time he saw his Uncle B. The last time Near saw B, he had to be driven off to an asylum.

Near only just realized Teru was sobbing violently. Light seemed to have noticed too. Near willed Teru to shush. "DON'T SCREAM! DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM!"

CHAPTER 8

Teru screamed. He screamed a long, echoing, piercing scream. Light pulled the triggers. Near fell to the floor. Teru was cut off mid-scream. He went limp in Light's arms. And Mello walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 9

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Light twisted himself around to see Mello staring at the crime scene. "Uh, err, umm…" Light didn't know how to explain. Mello didn't seem to notice Light's response. He just kept on talking. "I was going to kill Near!!!:-(" Light laughed nervously.

Mello pulled a sword out of its sheath. He jabbed it furiously at Light, who jumped back instinctively. "C'mon, Mello. You don't want to fight me." Again, Light laughed nervously.

Mello wasn't listening, though. As Light turned his back Mello jabbed the sword at him again. This time the sword made contact with Light's body. As Mello slid the sword back into its sheath he muttered, "Y' know Light, I do want too fight you."

CHAPTER 10

"MIHEAL KEEHL, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDERS OF LIGHT YAGAMI, TERU MIKAMI AND NATE RIVER!" A voice Mello recognized as Matsuda's rung through the megaphone, and Mello walked toward the police car with his hands up.

CHAPTER 11

That was it for Mello. He went to jail for crimes he wished he'd committed. Nobody ever found out the truth of what really happened. Not the truth from back at the river {ha ha, very funny}, or the truth from Teru's house. Mello never told anyone. Not because he was smart enough to realize that no one would believe him, but because he wished he'd done it anyway.

Matt was devastated. He never visited Mello. He was in shock and mourning at what Mello had done, and at the death of his one true love, Teru Mikami.

THE END


End file.
